dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Hwa Yo Bi
Perfil thumb|372x372px|Hwa Yo Bi *'Nombre:' 화요비 / Hwa Yo Bi *'Anteriormente conocida como:' 박화요비 / Park Hwa Yo Bi *'Nombre real:' 박레아 / Park Re Ah *'Nombre en inglés:' Ashley *'Profesion:' Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gunsan, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 161cm *'Peso:' 45kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro *'Familia:' Padres y Hermana menor *'Agencia:' Studio Curiosity Sobre Hwa Yo Bi Hwa Yo Bi es una vocalista con una voz poderosa. No es exagerado llamarla la diva de Corea del R&B, ya que tiene una voz de gran compás y resonancia completa. Especialmente, Hwa Yo Bi es famosa por sus actuaciones en directo en el que abruma a la audiencia con su voz potente y atractivo. Hwa Yo Bi pasó su infancia soñando con convertirse en pianista. Sin embargo, ella escuchó por primera vez la música de Mariah Carey cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria y sólo se enamoró de la música soul y R&B. Practicó cantando sola, hasta que se convirtió en la ganadora del primer premio en un concurso de talentos en la radio local. Ella estaba en su segundo año de escuela secundaria en ese momento. Eso llevó a Hwa Yo Bi a convertirse en una cantante profesional. Incluso antes de que ella lanzara su álbum debut, Hwa Yo Bi ya estaba en el punto de mira de los medios de comunicación. Al participar en álbumes de otros cantantes, como Park Hyo Shin, y cantando varias canciones utilizadas en dramas de televisión, Hwa Yo Bi hizo muchos amantes de la música pop curiosos de quién era ella. Ella finalmente lanzó su primer álbum oficial en el año 2000 bajo el título de "My All" como Park Hwa Yo Bi. La canción del título del álbum "Lie" fue un gran éxito. Después de que ella entró en el Departamento de Música Popular en la Universidad de Mujeres Dongdeok, Hwa Yo Bi lanzó su segundo álbum, que también fue un éxito. Lo que es más impresionante acerca de su segundo álbum, fue que ella escribió 5 de las canciones por sí misma. Mientras conducia su vida como estudiante, se ha mantenido de forma constante su carrera como cantante. Después de debutar en Japón como Hwa Yo Bi en noviembre del 2004 con el single "Fly Again", ella comenzó a usar ese nombre artístico acortado también en Corea. En 2008, vio un aumento en la popularidad después de su participación en el programa de televisión We Got Married. Dramas *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) cameo Temas para Dramas *''Endless Tears'' tema para Save Me (2017) *''I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me'' para Make a Woman Cry (2015) *''My universe'' para Pride and Prejudice (2014) * Same Place tema para When A Man Loves (2013) *''Only Flow You Out'' tema para My Love, Butterfly Lady (2012) *''If We Were'' tema para Hanbando (2012) *''Glass'' tema para Miss Ripley (2011) *''At This Rate'' tema para I Believe in Love (2011) *''Late Love'' tema para Obstetrics and Gynecology Doctors(2010) *''(Love Fault'' tema para The Fool That I Love (2009) *''Anesthesia'' tema para Three Brothers (2009) *''The Words Within My Heart (Maeumsokiyagi)'' tema para Star's Lover (2008) *''Difficult Words for Me (Naegen Eoryeo-oon Geu Mal)'' tema para Star's Lover (2008) *''Shadow'' tema para Fashion 70's (2007) *''잊혀진 계절 (Forgotten Season)'' tema para Second Proposal (2004) Programas de TV *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2014) *Celebrity Master Chef Korea (Olive, 2013) *Immortal Songs 2 (KBS2, 2012) *We Got Married (MBC, 2008) Temas para Películas *''눈물의 크리스마스 (Christmas Tears)'' tema para Old Miss Diary (2006) Discografia Corea ' 'Álbum Mini Álbum Digital Single Japón Álbum Digital Single Colaboraciones *Outsider - Touch The Love (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2013) *Poetree - Sunday Of My Life (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2012) *Illnit - Lost (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2011) *Tae Ha - Stay With Me (With Hwa Yo Bi) (2011) *Woo Joo - Happy Together (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2010) *Hwa Yo Bi & Go Yoo Jin - GHost (2009) *Double Trouble - TV Star (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2009) *Kim Dong Wook - Feedback (Feat. Park Hwa Yo Bi, Luiee) (2009) *Untouchable - It's Ok (Feat. Park Hwa Yo Bi) (2009) *Lee Ki Chan - Hug For A Minute (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2008) *Dynamic Duo - Our Destiny is Unmixable Like That of Oil and Water (feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2007) *KCM - Afraid To Love (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2007) *Honey Family - Good Morning (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2004) *Jeon So Young - Irony (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2002) *Rich - Without You (Feat. Hwa Yo Bi) (2001) Reconocimientos *'2008 MBC Broadcast Entertainment Awards: Premio a la Mejor Marca' *'2006 The 13th Korea Entertainment Art Awards:' Mejor Artista de Balada (Femenina) *'2005 The 12th Republic of Korea Entertainment Art Award:' Mejor Artista R&B (Femenina) *'2000 Seoul Music Awards:' Novato del Año Curiosidades *'Educación:' Sunjung Highschool (Departamento de Música Popular) **Dongdeok Women’s University *'Especialidades:' Piano, componer canciones y la Musica. *'Aficiones:' Tocar el piano, La fotografía, Pintar, Escuchar música, Hablar por teléfono, Cocinar, Jugar Golf, compras. *'Instrumentos:'Piano. *Tenía una relación con Sleepy de Untouchable la cual duro más de un año. * El 31 de Diciembre, durante un concierto sufrió una perdida de conocimiento. El concierto tuvo que ser cancelado y al día siguiente publicó un video en el que se la ve pidiendo disculpas a los fans que asistieron al concierto. Galería Hwa Yo Bi.jpg Hwa Yo Bi2.jpg Hwa Yo Bi3.jpg Hwa Yo Bi4.jpg Hwa Yo Bi5.jpg Hwa Yo Bi6.jpg Hwa Yo Bi7.jpg Hwa Yo Bi8.jpg Videografía 그런 일은(Something Like That) by 박화요비(Park Hwayobi)|Something Like That Hwayobi - Tears| Tears Hwayobi - Please call me MV| Please call me 화요비(Hwayobi) 얼룩진 거울(Stained Mirror) MV| Stained Mirror 화요비(HwaYobi) 반쪽(A Half) MV| A Half 화요비(Hwayobi) 장미(Rose)| Rose 화요비(Hwayobi) Kiss Kiss Kiss (Feat.Sleepy)| Kiss Kiss Kiss 화요비 BYE BYE BYE| BYE BYE BYE MV 화요비 “그사람” (Hwayobi - My man)| My man MV 화요비 - 연애인| 연애인 MV 화요비 - 제가돌아왔어요| 제가돌아왔어요 MV 화요비 - 가까이서 보니 미인이네| 가까이서 보니 미인이네 Categoría:Studio Curiosity Categoría:KCantante